Picture to Burn
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: There was a slight whimper from the girl. Austin has a worried look on his face as he hops behind the counter & turns Ally around. His expression changed. She had tears running down her face. I suck at these things... Read the story inside!


_**Y.S.-fg#1**_**: Yeah! I'm FINALLY putting down a BRAND NEW story!**

_**Ashley R.**_**: Who's in this now?**

_**Y.S.-fg#1**_**: Austin Moon, who's hot as HELL, & Ally Dawson.**

_**Amanda R.**_**: Oh! You mean those teenagers from that TV show… *thinks* What's it called…  
><strong>_**Yuuhi C.H.**_**: I think it's called Austin & Ally…**

_**Amanda R.**_**: No… I don't think that's it…**

_**Y.S.-fg#1**_**: *rolls her eyes* Anyways, Ashley, take it away…**

_**Ashley R.**_**: Yuki Sohma-fangirl#1 doesn't own ****Austin & Ally****.**

_**Yuuhi C.H.**_**: Disney Channel does.**

_**Y.S.-fg#1**_**: I, ALSO, don't own "****Picture to Burn****".**

_**Amanda R.**_**: Taylor Swift owns it.**

_**Y.S.-fg#1**_**: Talk to you down there!**

A cute blond boy walks into Sonic Boom. His best friend, & songwriter, works there. He enjoys being there because he thinks he's "just friends" with her. But, she's dating Dallas, a cell phone accessory cart guy. Her name's Ally Dawson. His name is Austin Moon.

Austin walks up to the counter where a brunette is standing behind. "Hey, Alls." He says.

There was a slight whimper from the girl. Austin has a worried look on his face as he hops behind the counter & turns Ally around. His expression changed from worried to anger, like he wants to murder someone. She had tears running down her face. Then, she burry's her head in his chest.

"What happened!" Austin asks, hugging her close to him. He's hoping for the best-case-scenario! Which he doesn't get…

"D-D-Dallas c-c-cheated on me!" Ally whimpers & cries. "I-I-I th-th-thought he was the o-o-one…" Her voice trails off as she screams/cries.

Then, Austin gets an idea. "How about we turn that broken heart into a song!" He says, getting excited every minute. "How's that sound, Alls?" He looks down at her.

Ally looks up at him & nods. "Let's go into our practice room…" She grabs his hand & her songbook. Then, begins climbing onto the second floor into their practice room.

Austin sits at the piano & pats the seat next to him. "Let's get started!" He smiles at her. Ally giggles & smiles faintly to him, as she sits next to him.

**~A half-hour Later~**

Austin stands up & whoops. "We did it!" He hollers. "A new song & a new video for the blog!" He hugs Ally. "You're the best songwriter I know." He, then, leans in & lightly kisses her lips.

Ally blushes bright red, so does Austin. He looks away from her chocolate-brown eyes. "I-I-I'll see ya at the concert…" He leaves the practice room to inform Dez & Trish about the new song.

**~At 7:00 PM~**

Trish is on the make-shift stage, holding a microphone. Millions of people are in the store, cramped, but worth the wait. "Hello! Welcome to Austin's newest performance on his new song. Written by Ally Dawson!" She claps her hands. "Without further-ado! I present to you… AUSTIN MOON!" She walks off stage to stand next Ally.

Dez is standing in front of the stage, holding his, usual, camera. Austin, then, walks on stage. He says into the mic, "Hello people!" They all cheered in response. "Ready to get this party started!" More cheers. "Okay!" He winks at Ally as the music started playing.

_**State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<strong>_

_**So go and tell your friends**_  
><em><strong>That I'm obsessive and crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's fine, I'll tell mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gay and by the way<strong>_

Austin smiles at the crowd. He continues the song.

_**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<strong>_

_**So watch me strike a match**_  
><em><strong>On all my wasted time<strong>_  
><em><strong>As far as I'm concerned<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just another picture to burn<strong>_

Ally giggles & quietly sings-along to the song. Smiling as she continues watching Austin on stage.

_**There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<strong>_

_**And if you come around**_  
><em><strong>Saying sorry to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My daddy's going to show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How sorry you'll be<strong>_

Austin picks up his favorite red guitar & begins strumming along.

_**'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<strong>_

_**And so watch me strike a match**_  
><em><strong>On all my wasted time<strong>_  
><em><strong>As far as I'm concerned<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just another picture to burn<strong>_

_**And if you're missing me**_  
><em><strong>You better keep it to yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause coming back around here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would be bad for your health<strong>_

_**'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_  
><em><strong>You never let me drive<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a redneck, heartbreak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's really bad at lying<strong>_

_**So watch me strike a match**_  
><em><strong>On all my wasted time<strong>_  
><em><strong>In case you haven't heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I really, really hate that<strong>_

_**Stupid old pickup truck**_  
><em><strong>You never let me drive<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a redneck, heartbreak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's really bad at lying<strong>_

_**So watch me strike a match**_  
><em><strong>On all my wasted time<strong>_  
><em><strong>As far as I'm concerned<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just another picture to burn<strong>_

Austin finishes up the song, loudly & smiling.

_**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn**_

Austin walks over to the drums, as he finally finishes the song. The crowd begins to go WILD! He walks off stage toward Ally. "Ally… I've been meaning to tell you…" His hands began clamming up. _Why am I nervous? I'm NEVER nervous! This is just ALLY DAWSON. Relax… _He wipes his hands on his jeans.

Ally looks at him, confused & giggling. "What is it, Austin?"

Austin takes a deep breath & sweeps her into his arms. "I-I-I'm in l-l-love with you, Ally Dawson… Please be my girlfriend?" His voice cracks at the end. His face turning a deep shade of red.

Ally giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm also in love with you, too, Austin Moon… I'll be honored to be your girl-friend." She smiles, while blushing a bright red.

Austin smiles & lets his breath go. He didn't know when he'd been holding it in, but he doesn't worry about that. He leans in to kiss her, gently & softly.

Ally responds by doing the same thing.

Everything was right & perfect for Ally & Austin…

**~The End~**

**Y.S.-fg#1: I liked it… Although I could've done better…**

**Ashley R.: I loved it… *glares at her* I wish you'd update Shadley Love Story & Forbidden Love!**

**Y.S.-fg#1: I've been busy lately!**

**Ashley R.: Whatever…**

**Amanda R.: I liked it…**

**Yuuhi C.H.: Me, too… I thought it was really romantic!**

**Y.S.-fg#1: I have to go now! SEE YA IN THE NEXT SONG!  
><strong>


End file.
